Fuel cells facilitate an electrochemical reaction for generating electricity. Many fuel cell arrangements include porous plates that remain moist during fuel cell operation. Under idle conditions, it is possible for those plates to lose moisture as water vapor passes through their outer surfaces. Moisture loss from a fuel cell assembly can result in dry out of components such as water transport plates. It is desirable to maintain moisture within such components to ensure that the different fluid flows within the fuel cell assembly are sealed off from each other.
One approach at maintaining appropriate moisture for fuel cell components includes humidifying those components or introducing water into the system. While these approaches can be effective, they require additional steps to be taken, they require introducing additional water into the system, and they typically require some pump operation.